demilovatofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Demi Lovato/Carreira
Início ]] Demi nasceu na cidade norte-americana de Albuquerque, Novo México, a 20 de agosto de 1992, sendo filha de Dianna De La Garza, um antiga líder de torcida do Dallas Cowboys e cantora country, e Patrick Lovato, que faleceu em junho de 2013. Ela tem uma irmã mais velha, Dallas, uma meia-irmã mais nova, a atriz Madison De La Garza, e uma meia-irmã paterna mais velha que ela falou pela primeira vez quando tinha 20 anos. Ela possui ascendência mexicana, italiana e irlandesa. Demi foi criada em Dallas, no Texas, para onde se mudou após o divórcio dos pais. Ela finalizou a escola secundária em abril de 2009. Lovato iniciou a sua carreira aos nove anos de idade, interpretando Angela na série de televisão infantil Barney e Seus Amigos, entre a sexta e oitava temporadas. Em 2006, fez uma participação especial no episódio "First Down", da segunda temporada da série ''Prison Break, como Danielle Curtin. Também apareceu na segunda temporada do sitcom Just Jordan, como Nicole, no episódio de 2007, "Slippery When Wet". Ela foi descoberta pela Disney através de uma seleção feita anualmente em diferentes partes dos Estados Unidos, inclusive na cidade onde morava, Dallas. A microssérie As the Bell Rings seria gravada no Texas e a equipe a escolheu para atuar como uma das personagens principais, Charlotte Adams. Segundo Judy Taylor, diretora de elenco, esse tipo de programa é uma "ótima forma de se lançar alguém ou dá-los alguma experiência técnica real e ver como eles se saem". As the Bell Rings estreou em 26 de agosto de 2007; algumas das canções originais da artista, como "Shadow", foram incluídas no programa. De acordo com o desempenho, eles decidiram "mantê-la em mente na temporada de pilotos". 2008-2009 [[Arquivo:This_is_me_Camp_Rock.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Demi cantando "This Is Me" em Camp Rock (2008)]] Demi regravou a canção "That's How You Know", da trilha sonora do filme Encantada, para a coletânea DisneyMania 6, lançada em 20 de março de 2008. Ainda em 2008, estrelou o filme Camp Rock, do Disney Channel, interpretando Mitchie Torres, uma garota de quinze anos que desejava se tornar uma cantora. Ela conquistou o papel ao cantar "Ain't No Other Man", de Christina Aguilera, para um grupo de executivos do canal. Lovato tinha então quinze anos e havia sido chamada para fazer um teste para possíveis participações em futuras séries do canal; durante a audição, Gary Marsh - presidente mundial de entretenimento do Disney Channel - a pediu que cantasse algo. Sobre isso, ela comentou mais tarde: "Eles meio que queriam me pressionar. Eu não me importei. Quando as pessoas te pressionam, é algo como, 'Ei, eu não vou ficar nervosa. Só vou fazer o que sei fazer'. Então eu fiz". O filme estreou em 20 de junho daquele ano nos Estados Unidos, contando com 8,9 milhões de telespectadores. Essa foi a segunda maior audiência de um filme original do canal na época, atrás de High School Musical 2, passando a ocupar, em 2009, a terceira posição, após a exibição de Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place: O Filme. A artista cantou em quatro das canções da trilha sonora do filme e uma delas, "This Is Me", que canta em dueto com Joe Jonas, foi lançada como single e posicionou em várias paradas mundialmente. thumb|Demi no AMA Awards em novembro de 2008. Entre 1 de junho e 31 de julho de 2008, Lovato realizou quinze apresentações em sua primeira turnê, a Demi Live! Warm Up. Ela também abriu a turnê Burnin' Up para os Jonas Brothers, entre julho e setembro de 2008. A turnê foi filmada e lançada como um filme, Jonas Brothers 3D: O Show, em 27 de fevereiro de 2009; Demi participou como ela mesma. Em 12 de agosto de 2008, a cantora lançou seu primeiro single solo inédito, "Get Back", que obteve a posição #43 na Billboard Hot 100. Pouco mais de um mês depois, em 23 de setembro, seu álbum de estreia Don't Forget também foi liberado. Ela é creditada pela composição de uma das onze faixas da edição padrão do disco e por co-escrever outras oito. Os Jonas Brothers participaram da elaboração do trabalho como co-compositores e produtores. John Fields, Kara DioGuardi e Robert Schwartzman também são citados nas notas da obra como compositores. O primeiro também exerceu o cargo de produtor. Don't Forget estreou na segunda posição da Billboard 200, parada de álbuns oficial dos Estados Unidos, pela venda de 89 mil cópias em sua semana de lançamento. O disco foi recebido com críticas geralmente mistas ou positivas. Em dezembro de 2008, foi lançado o seu segundo single, "La La Land", cuja melhor posição no Hot 100 da Billboard foi a de número 52. O terceiro e último single de Don't Forget foi sua canção título, liberada em março de 2009. "Don't Forget" alcançou a melhor posição entre os singles do primeiro álbum da cantora, a quadragésima primeira. Uma edição deluxe do álbum foi lançada em 31 de março de 2009, com uma faixa inédita co-escrita por Demi, uma versão em espanhol de "This Is Me", denominada "Lo Que Soy", entre outros bônus. Mais tarde, o álbum foi condecorado com um disco de ouro pela Recording Industry Association of America, por ter vendido mais de 500 mil cópias nos Estados Unidos. 2009-2010 Demi estrelou a série original do Disney Channel Sunny Entre Estrelas, cuja primeira temporada, com um total de 21 episódios, estreou em 8 de fevereiro de 2009. Uma segunda temporada da série começou a ser exibida em 14 de março do ano seguinte. Na série, a artista interpretava Sunny Munroe, uma comediante que passa a fazer parte do elenco do programa Sem Sentido!. Em 2009, também co-estrelou o filme Programa de Proteção para Princesas, ao lado de Selena Gomez, como Rosalinda, uma princesa que precisa esconder-se de um ditador que tenta tomar o controle do seu país. As duas gravaram a faixa "One and the Same" para a trilha sonora. O filme teve uma audiência de 8,5 milhões, sendo essa a quarta maior já obtida por um filme do canal. Em abril de 2009, foi anunciado que Demi iria realizar uma turnê para divulgar seu segundo álbum de estúdio, Here We Go Again, que ainda não havia sido lançado. Essa turnê, denominada Summer Tour 2009, foi iniciada em 21 de junho em Hartford, Connecticut, e finalizada em 21 de agosto em Hershey, Pensilvânia, com um total de 41 apresentações. Três shows dessa turnê foram adiados para o final de outubro e início de novembro de 2009. Por isso, foi realizada uma nova digressão, chamada Fall Tour 2009, mas contendo o mesmo repertório. A abertura de ambas turnês foi feita pelo cantor David Archuleta, com participações de KSM e Jordan Pruitt em algumas datas da primeira. O primeiro single retirado de seu segundo álbum, sua canção título, foi liberado em 17 de junho de 2009 e tornou-se a música de trabalho solo mais bem sucedida da cantora na Billboard Hot 100 até então, com a 15ª posição. O álbum Here We Go Again foi lançado em 21 de julho de 2009, estreando na primeira posição da Billboard 200, com 108 mil cópias vendidas na primeira semana. No disco, que possui quatorze faixas — das quais duas são bônus — Demi é creditada como co-escritora de dez e como compositora de uma. O trabalho foi recebido de forma geralmente positiva pelos críticos especializados, obtendo uma média de 65% de aprovação no Metacritic. Em 12 de novembro de 2009, o vídeo musical para segundo single, "Remember December", foi divulgado. A canção não entrou no Hot 100 da Billboard, ficando na sexta posição do Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles. Demi participou de uma das faixas do álbum Smile Kid da banda We the Kings, "We'll Be a Dream", que foi lançada como segundo compacto do álbum em 2 de março de 2010, e obteve a 76ª posição na Billboard Hot 100. Em março de 2010, Lovato gravou uma participação especial na série Grey's Anatomy, na qual atua como Hayley, uma paciente que havia sido diagnosticada com esquizofrenia e é examinada por médicos da série. O episódio do qual participa, "Shiny Happy People", foi exibido pela American Broadcasting Company (ABC) em 13 de maio de 2010, sendo visto aproximadamente por 11 milhões de telespectadores. No mesmo mês, a cantora anunciou em um vídeo postado em seu canal oficial no YouTube que faria uma turnê na América do Sul, embora não tenha informado quando seria realizada. A South American Tour 2010 teve quatro apresentações, entre 23 e 28 de maio de 2010, com passagem pelo Chile, Colômbia e Brasil. Uma edição especial do álbum Here We Go Again foi lançada apenas no Brasil e na Colômbia em 18 de maio de 2010, para divulgar a turnê, contendo o álbum e um DVD com uma apresentação da cantora na Wembley Arena, em Londres. Durante sua passagem pelo Brasil, Demi recebeu um disco de ouro da Associação Brasileira dos Produtores de Discos (ABPD) pelo álbum. [[Arquivo:Demi-lovato-camp-rock-billboard-1548.jpg|thumb|Demi como Mitchie Torres em Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam]] As filmagens da sequência de Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam na qual Lovato retorna ao papel de Mitchie Torres, foram finalizadas em outubro de 2009. A trilha sonora do filme, composta por Kara DioGuardi, Toby Gad, entre outros, e gravada por Demi e outros atores do elenco, foi lançada em 10 de agosto de 2010 e estreou na terceira posição da Billboard 200, com 41 mil cópias vendidas em sua primeira semana. Lovato atua como vocal principal em duas das onze faixas da versão padrão, além de dois duetos com Joe Jonas e participação em mais três faixas. Das quatro faixas lançadas como faixa bônus, duas são baladas cantadas apenas por ela. O filme estreou em 3 de setembro de 2010, no Disney Channel dos Estados Unidos, sendo assistido por oito milhões de espectadores. O filme foi lançado quatro dias depois no Disney Channel brasileiro e sua exibição continuou por toda a primavera, com o objetivo de alcançar o mesmo sucesso do seu antecessor, Camp Rock. Para promover o filme e sua trilha sonora, foi realizada a Camp Rock World Tour 2010, que contou com músicas dos dois filmes da franquia, da carreira solo de Demi e dos Jonas Brothers. A cantora precisou deixar a turnê antes da conclusão, devido a problemas de saúde. Lovato também gravou quatro faixas para a trilha sonora da série Sunny Entre Estrelas, que foi lançada em 5 de outubro de 2010 nos Estados Unidos. Ela foi ainda a responsável por anunciar os indicados nas categorias do American Music Awards de 2010, ao lado de Taio Cruz. 2010-2012 Na metade de 2010, começou a trabalhar em seu terceiro álbum, dizendo que seria "um pouco mais pop, R&B e soul". Demi citou Rihanna e Keri Hilson como influências para esse disco. A primeira faixa gravada para o álbum foi trabalhada com o produtor Dapo Torimiro. Lovato compôs uma canção com influências latinas, que contém trechos em espanhol, mas não entrou na versão final do álbum. thumb|left|150px|Demi pouco dias depois de deixar a clínica de reabilitação Em 1 de novembro de 2010, Lovato se retirou da Jonas Brothers Live in Concert para entrar em uma instalação de tratamento para enfrentar "problemas físicos e emocionais". Relatórios indicaram que Lovato decidiu entrar no tratamento depois de socar a dançarina de apoio Alex Welch, durante um confronto que levou a uma intervenção de sua família e administração; ela mais tarde tomou "cem por cento, responsabilidade total" pelo incidente. Um acordo financeiro foi alcançado em dezembro, cuja parcela foi doada para instituições de caridade. Em 28 de janeiro de 2011, Lovato completou seu tratamento hospitalar na instalação de Timberline Knolls e voltou para casa em Los Angeles, onde "continuaria a ver médicos" para "ajudar seu trabalho nas questões que enfrentava no tratamento". Lovato mais tarde reconheceu ter sofrido de bulimia, auto-mutilação e "auto-medicação" com drogas e álcool, o que afirmou que "como muitos adolescentes fazem para diminuir a dor". Lovato acrescentou que "basicamente teve um colapso nervoso" e foi diagnosticada com transtorno bipolar durante o tratamento, observando também que ganhou peso durante o processo. Em abril, ela se tornou uma editora contribuinte para a revista Seventeen, onde discutiu suas lutas pessoais, dirigidas a adolescentes. thumb|Lovato nos bastidores do Do Something Awards em agosto de 2011 O rapper Timbaland mostrou-se interessado em colaborar com a cantora e compôs uma canção para oferecer a ela. Em um vídeo postado no YouTube, ele a chamou de "incrível" e disse estar "muito impressionado" com sua voz, apesar de não se considerar uma pessoa "fácil de se agradar". Mais tarde, ele produziu três faixas do álbum, além de participar vocalmente de uma delas, ao lado de Missy Elliot. Em abril de 2011, Lovato anunciou que não retornaria para a série Sunny Entre Estrelas, após duas temporadas, pois havia decidido se focar em sua carreira musical. Em 12 de julho de 2011 foi lançado o primeiro single se seu terceiro disco, "Skyscraper", uma balada sobre superação. A música estreou na décima posição da Billboard Hot 100 e foi, mais tarde certificada com um disco de platina nos Estados Unidos por ultrapassar um milhão de cópias vendidas. No final de julho de 2011, foi anunciado que o título de seu terceiro álbum seria Unbroken e que estaria disponível a partir de 20 de setembro do mesmo ano. O disco vendeu 96 mil cópias em sua primeira semana de distribuição nos Estados Unidos e estreou na quarta posição da Billboard 200 e na primeira da Billboard Digital Albums, pelas 53 mil dessas cópias que foram digitais. Nessa semana, duas canções do álbum entraram na Billboard Hot 100: "Fix a Heart" na posição 69, por 37 mil downloads digitais, e a faixa-título "Unbroken" no número 98, por 24 mil. Unbroken foi recebido com críticas geralmente mistas, obtendo uma média de 59% de aprovação no Metacritic. O segundo single do álbum, "Give Your Heart a Break", foi lançado em 23 de janeiro de 2012 e alcançou a 16ª posição na Billboard Hot 100, tornando-se a quarta faixa da cantora a conseguir se colocar entre as vinte melhores posições na tabela, incluindo "This Is Me". Ele foi certificado ouro pela RIAA e pela RIANZ. [[Arquivo:Unbroken.jpg|thumb|left|O terceiro álbum de estúdio de Demi, Unbroken]] Para promover Unbroken, a cantora realizou uma turnê com três fases: An Evening with Demi Lovato, A Special Night with Demi Lovato e Demi Lovato Summer Tour 2012. A primeira foi considerada uma prévia e teve apenas duas datas, nos Estados Unidos. A segunda fase foi realizada entre novembro de 2011 e maio de 2012, passando também pela América do Sul. A terceira fase começou em junho de 2012 e tem datas confirmadas até setembro do mesmo ano. We the Kings, Hot Chelle Rae e Owl City foram responsáveis pela abertura de apresentações da turnê, em diferentes datas. Lovato apresentou-se no Grammy Latino de 2011 ao lado do cantor espanhol Pablo Alboran, cantando uma faixa do álbum de estreia dele, "Solamente Tú", inteiramente em espanhol. A cantora participa de uma das canções do segundo álbum da banda Hot Chelle Rae, Whatever, chamada "Why Don't You Love Me". A artista apresentou a edição de 2012 dos Teen Choice Awards, na qual estava indicada em quatro categorias; o papel foi dividido com Kevin McHale. 2012-2014 thumb|175px|Demi no primeiro dia de audições do The X Factor em Austin, em maio de 2012 Em 14 de maio de 2012, foi confirmado que Demi seria jurada na segunda temporada da versão norte-americana do reality show The X Factor, ao lado de Simon Cowell, L.A. Reid e Britney Spears. Foi considerado que ela poderia, então com dezenove anos, ser nova demais para o papel. Sobre isso, Cowell comentou que "Demi teve uma ótima carreira na música, em filmes e televisão para alguém da idade dela. Ela é jovem, confiante e entusiasmada. Acho importante que fale para nosso público mais jovem". O programa estreou em 12 de setembro de 2012, na Fox, com uma audiência de 8,73 milhões. Lovato ficou responsável pela categoria de jovens adultos, entre 17 e 24 anos. Em março de 2013, a Fox anunciou que Demi retornaria na terceira temporada do programa. Demi começou a trabalhar no sucessor de Unbroken no segundo semestre de 2012; as gravações iniciaram em setembro. Em entrevistas ao Popsugar e à Nylon Magazine, em outubro de 2012, ela comentou que tinha apenas algumas faixas gravadas, mas adiantou que o álbum "ainda seria pop", porém "menos dance-pop" que o anterior, pois acredita que esse subgênero "não expressa quem é musicalmente" e deseja usar mais "instrumentos reais". À Teen Vogue, ela disse que pretendia lançar algo que as pessoas "pudessem ouvir por um tempo, não apenas uma tendência", citando o dubstep, e que sua intenção é "criar uma música cativante, mas que também tenha emoção". Emanuel Kiriakou, que co-escreveu e produziu a faixa "Fix a Heart", informou que está trabalhando com Lovato no projeto. Em 12 de fevereiro de 2013, a artista confirmou que o primeiro single se chamaria "Heart Attack" e seria lançado no dia quatro do mês seguinte; um vídeo teaser e a arte da capa foram liberados naquele mesmo dia. Após o vazamento da faixa na internet, o lançamento foi adiantado para 25 de fevereiro. No primeiro dia de abril, a cantora anunciou que o disco se chamaria Demi e seria lançado em 14 de maio de 2013. O segundo single do mesmo, "Made in the USA", foi lançado em 16 de julho. [[Arquivo:Demi-Lovato-Heart-Attack-2013-1200x1200.png|thumb|left|Capa do single Heart Attack]] Uma faixa da cantora, chamada "Heart by Heart", faz parte da trilha sonora do filme Os Instrumentos Mortais: Cidade dos Ossos — estrelado por Lily Collins e Jamie Campbell Bower — lançada em 20 de agosto de 2013. Na mesma ocasião, foi divulgado que Lovato participaria de pelo menos seis episódios na quinta temporada da série Glee. Ela interpretou Dani, uma artista que mora em Nova York, contracenando com Lea Michele, Naya Rivera, Chris Colfer e Adam Lambert. Em 9 de setembro de 2013, Lovato anunciou que estava escrevendo um livro, intitulado Staying Strong: 365 Days a Year, cujo lançamento ocorreu em 19 de novembro. No final de setembro, estreou na terceira temporada de The X Factor, como mentora da categoria Girls. Em 29 de setembro de 2013, Lovato anunciou a The Neon Lights Tour, a fim de divulgar DEMI, inicialmente a percorrer toda a América do Norte. A turnê iniciou-se em Vancouver, em 9 de fevereiro de 2014. Em 14 de outubro de 2013, foi anunciada a passagem pela América do Sul, incluindo o Brasil, entre abril e maio de 2014, cujas vendas de ingressos tiveram início em 20 de novembro de 2013. Em 21 de outubro de 2013, Lovato lançou a música "Let It Go", originalmente cantada por Idina Menzel, para o filme Frozen, da Disney, que estreou nos cinemas americanos em 27 de novembro. O videoclipe oficial foi lançado em 1º de novembro. O terceiro single de DEMI, "Neon Lights", foi lançado em 19 de novembro de 2013, mesmo dia do lançamento de seu livro, Staying Strong - 365 Days of Year. [[Arquivo:11aaDEMIIIIII1.jpg|thumb|Lovato no clipe de Really Don't Care, gravado na parada do orgulho LGBT de LA, em junho de 2014]] Em 18 de dezembro de 2013, Lovato confirmou que não voltaria para o The X Factor, a fim de se concentrar em turnês e gravar seu quinto álbum de estúdio. Demi comentou: "Eu já comecei a gravar para o meu novo álbum e eu tenho planos de gravar durante a turnê. A música se transforma em tudo o que eu tenho e tudo o que eu quero ser." Lovato também disse: "Eu nunca estive tão segura de mim mesma como artista quando se trata de confiança, mas não apenas pessoalmente, como também para o que quero para minha música e sei que este álbum vai me dar a oportunidade de mostrar às pessoas o que eu realmente posso fazer." Em 11 de maio de 2014, foi lançado o quarto single de DEMI, denominado "Really Don't Care", como parte do primeiro aniversário do lançamento do álbum. Em 18 de maio, foi anunciada a participação de Demi Lovato no single "Somebody to You", da banda The Vamps, como parte do álbum Meet the Vamps, e em 29 de maio, foi divulgada a quarta turnê de Demi, intitulada Demi World Tour, poucas semanas após o término da The Neon Lights Tour. Em novembro de 2014, Lovato abriu os shows no Reino Unido da Sex and Love Tour de Enrique Iglesias. Ela também trabalhou com seu antigo amigo Nick Jonas em uma música para seu álbum auto-intitulado chamado "Avalanche", lançado em novembro de 2014. Lovato foi destaque em "Up", o segundo single do quarto álbum de estúdio de Olly Murs, Never Been Better. Lovato anunciou sua linha de cuidados com a pele chamada Devonne by Demi que estaria disponível em dezembro de 2014. Ela lançou um vídeo musical para sua música "Nightingale" em 24 de dezembro de 2014 como um presente de Natal adiantado para seus fãs. 2015 [[Arquivo:COVER - Confident.jpg|thumb|O quinto álbum de estúdio de Demi, Confident]] O quinto álbum de Lovato, Confident, foi lançado em 16 de outubro de 2015, e recebeu críticas geralmente positivas de críticos de música. O álbum estreou no número dois na Billboard 200 com vendas na primeira semana de 98,000 cópias. Durante a produção do álbum, Lovato comentou: "Já comecei a gravar meu novo álbum, e tenho planos de gravar durante a turnê. O som simplesmente evolui para tudo o que fui e tudo o que eu quero me tornar". Ela afirmou ainda: "Nunca tive tanta certeza de mim como artista quando se trata de confiança, mas não só de coisas pessoais, mas exatamente o que eu quero que meu som seja e o que eu sei. Eu sou capaz e este álbum me dará a oportunidade de mostrar às pessoas o que eu realmente posso fazer." Em maio de 2015, a Billboard revelou que Lovato estava no processo de iniciar uma nova gravadora "centrada no artista", a Safehouse Records, da qual ela será co-proprietária. O rótulo será uma parceria entre ela, Nick Jonas e o empresário de Lovato, Phil McIntyre, e fará parte de um novo acordo colaborativo com o rótulo Island. Confident foi lançado através do novo acordo de empreendimento. Este será o segundo empreendimento multi-gravadora de Lovato em sua carreira; ela era anteriormente parte da Jonas Records, uma parceria de UMG/Hollywood/Jonas Brothers, que agora é extinta. thumb|left|Demi e Nick para a divulgação da Future Now Tour Lovato lançou o single principal de Confident intitulado "Cool for the Summer" em 1 de julho de 2015. Em 18 de setembro de 2015, a faixa-título "Confident" foi lançada como o segundo single do álbum. Em 17 de outubro de 2015, ela cantou um medley de "Cool for the Summer" e "Confident", bem como "Stone Cold" no Saturday Night Live durante a quadragésima primeira temporada da série. Lovato também foi destaque no relançamento de "Irresistible", o quarto single do sexto álbum de estúdio do Fall Out Boy, American Beauty/American Psycho. No mesmo mês, ela assinou com a principal agência de modelagem, Wilhelmina Models. Lovato lançou o clipe para sua música infundada com R&B "Waitin for You", com a rapper americana Sirah em 22 de outubro de 2015. Em 26 de outubro de 2015, Lovato e Nick Jonas anunciaram que eles viajariam juntos na Future Now Tour. Ela foi homenageada com o primeiro Prêmio Rulebreaker em 11 de dezembro de 2015 no evento Billboard Women in Music de 2015. 2016 [[Arquivo:Lovato-stone2.jpg|thumb|left|Demi no clipe de "Stone Cold"]] Em 21 de março de 2016, "Stone Cold" foi lançado como terceiro e último single de Confident. Em 2 de abril de 2016, Lovato recebeu o GLAAD Vanguard Award por ter feito uma diferença significativa na promoção de direitos iguais para as pessoas LGBT na 27ª cerimônia dos Prêmios GLAAD Media. Em junho de 2016, Lovato assinou uma carta aberta para impedir a violência armada, criada pela Billboard. No mesmo mês, a campanha de direitos humanos lançou um vídeo em homenagem às vítimas do tiroteio a uma boate gay em Orlando; no vídeo, Lovato e outros contaram as histórias das pessoas mortas no local. Em uma entrevista com a Refinery29, Lovato afirmou que já havia gravado músicas para seu futuro sexto álbum de estúdio e as interpretaria na Future Now Tour. [[Arquivo:Demi-lovato-body-say-pictures-990x659.jpg|thumb|Uma das fotos de Demi no ensaio fotográfico para "Body Say"]] Em 1 de julho de 2016, Lovato lançou um novo single intitulado "Body Say" para promover sua turnê e, no mesmo mês, Confident foi certificado como ouro pela RIAA, depois de 211.000 cópias vendidas. 2017 Em fevereiro de 2017, Lovato produziu executivamente um documentário, Beyond Silence, que segue três indivíduos e suas experiências com doenças mentais, incluindo transtorno bipolar, esquizofrenia, depressão e ansiedade. Lovato apareceu na canção "No Promises" de Cheat Codes, lançada em março de 2017, e "Instruction" de Jax Jones junto com Stefflon Don, lançada em junho de 2017. Em 2017, Lovato foi incluída na lista anual da Time das 100 pessoas mais influentes. Em 8 de maio de 2017, ela anunciou uma colaboração com a linha de roupas esportivas Fabletics para apoiar a iniciativa das Nações Unidas, Girl Up. [[Arquivo:Tell Me You Love Me.jpg|thumb|left|Capa da edição standard do sexto álbum de estúdio de Demi, Tell Me You Love Me]] Em julho de 2017, Lovato lançou "Sorry Not Sorry" como o primeiro single de seu sexto álbum, que se tornou sua melhor música gráfica na Nova Zelândia e nos Estados Unidos no número 6, bem como na Austrália, em número 8. O álbum, intitulado Tell Me You Love Me, foi lançado em 29 de setembro e estreou no número três no Billboard 200 dos EUA com vendas de 48.000 cópias na primeira semana. Recebeu críticas positivas dos críticos de música. Em 17 de outubro, Lovato lançou um documentário intitulado Demi Lovato: Simply Complicated no YouTube. Em 26 de outubro de 2017, Lovato e DJ Khaled anunciaram que embarcarão na turnê Demi x Khaled no próximo mês de fevereiro. Em 31 de outubro, foi divulgado que a faixa título seria lançado como o segundo single do álbum, com estreia nas rádios no dia 07 de novembro. Referências en:Demi Lovato/Career Categoria:Carreira